Friends
Introduction Friends...we all have them (or various alts we pretend are our friends), and in Grand Fantasia, we have a Friends system! I'm here to explain this fairly easy to use system with just a couple pictures and a short explanation, so stick around if you want to know what this system is about! I have separated the tab in to 7 parts and will go through them by number. 1 - Friends List The friends list tab is a bit unique as far as most MMORPG friends lists go. You don't have a verification option when trying to add people, so you can add anyone, and they can add you. You can have up to 100 friends in your list at one time. That's a lot of friends! Once you're in your friends tab, you can right click any friends name and these options should show up; I'll go through a short synopsis of what these functions do; 1. Recruit option will allow you to recruit them to your guild (a small fee of 10 gold from your guild bank is required if they're in a guild already) 2. Block allows you to automatically block the person you've selected. 3. Name clone is sort of like an in-game copy/paste, select this and this press Ctrl + V to paste the name in a chat, at the mailbox, etc. 4. Whisper allows you to automatically whisper the person you've selected. 5. Removes the person. 6. Invites the person to a party. 7. Challenges the person to a Sprite Duel 8. Allows you to bet with the person (items and money if you wish) and if they win the duel they get the items/money. 9. Allows you to go to the persons Sprite Island if they have one. 2 - Offline So every once in awhile when your friends don't love you anymore or they simply have a life outside the game, they'll log off. Don't worry, they aren't gone forever! You can still view them in the offline tab and patiently wait for them to relog. 3 and 4 - Add/Block If you want to add or block someone but don't see them around or talking to right click their icons/chats, never fear! Simply select either add or block and this little image will pop up: Make sure that you know the EXACT name of the person you're trying to add or block before you enter their name. Sometimes people use capital i's for lowercase L's in their names, and some people do things like xXxNamexXx, etc. So just make sure you have the right person! Once done, select OK and they should either be blocked or added! 5 - Name/Lvl/Class/Location Just as it states, these tabs show the name, level, class, and location of the person on your friends list. You can press any of these four options and it will rearrange your friends list according to the option you clicked. You can also click each option several times for different outcomes. 6 - The triangle! I thought I'd add this in as a quickie, but the triangle located at the bottom right of the location tab can be used to switch the location of your friends to the channel your friends are in! So, if you're ever confused about what channel someone is in and you can't ask them, this is a handy little tool. 7 - Block List This is where everyone you've blocked will show up. Once blocked you can right click them and either add them back to your friends list, or remove them from your block list/friends list entirely. You can have up to 100 people blocked, and you CANNOT block GM's or GS's. Category:Game Basics